


Недостатки

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [12]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 12: Flaw (Недостаток)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Недостатки

У всех иногда бывают плохие дни — или плохие ночи, хотя Лаура не уверена, что у Сородичей они в принципе бывают «хорошими».

Но иногда, когда по утрам она слаба, кошмары не отпускают её и наяву. Во сне она уже привыкла — не первое десятилетие, и даже не второе, хотя каждый раз её сознание придумывает новые ужасы. Но это хотя бы привычно, это у неё с самого Становления. Иногда она думает, что это плата за её близость к Путине — возможно ли, что Малкав, отец их кошмаров, проходится по ней вскользь?

В любом случае, причина не важна — если это является платой за бессмертие и секретное знание, она без сомнений её заплатит.

И всё же иногда её кошмары не заканчивались после пробуждения. Пробуждения ли? В такие моменты она не могла отличить, не могла понять. Слава богу, что хоть не вышла в таком состоянии на солнце.

Когда судьба свела её с Ингой, стало чуть проще, особенно когда они стали жить вместе. Тремерка быстро разобралась, когда Лаура вставала с кровати не собой, и пыталась вытащить её из кошмаров, как могла. Иногда помогало.

Кажется, она даже начала использовать какие-то ритуалы? Кросс не уверена, не спрашивала, наверное и не хотела особо знать. Тауматургия её всегда интересовала, интриговала, но это был секрет клана, краеугольный камень, на котором строится его история и выживание, и нет в ней достаточного эгоизма чтобы попросить Ингу о чем-то подобном.

Даже так, живя с кем-то, стало проще, даже если немного, и хотя бы за это Лаура готова защищать это небольшое счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
